


The real folk blues

by TheWingsOnCastielsBack



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, crude language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWingsOnCastielsBack/pseuds/TheWingsOnCastielsBack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots featuring some of the best pairings known to mankind. <br/>First up: Loki/Lestrade, Wherein Loki takes Lestrade's hand in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The real folk blues

**Author's Note:**

> Things got a bit cracky last night in a Whatapp group conversation I'm in. This is the result.

The trickster’s division-  
Lestrade swallowed, he has never even considered he’d be doing this. It was- He couldn’t exactly describe how he felt. It was so out of character of him- It was like god had decided to roll a dice to pick a new path of life for him, and the outcome was beyond random and unlikely. 

With the beers and the glasses of water, he walked up to his co-workers, close ones, and his dog. He gave them an awkward smile and placed the beverages in front of them. He had invited them to announce something. Something he thought he’d never be telling to anyone, a secret he’d be taking to the grave. Yet here he was; telling Anderson, Sherlock, John Watson, Sally, and even his dog Will Graham. He’d be telling them all about the feelings he had been holding locked up in the deepest depths of his heart. 

‘Anderson, Sherlock, doctor Watson, Sally, Will Graham, I am attracted to the male gender.’

Lestrade said in a clear voice, disrupting the small talk they were having. Their little group fell silent, and shock grew on their faces. Apart from Sherlock, who only gave a small chuckle.   
‘And I’m getting re-married. With-’

Lestrade paused as Loki came out from the shadows. He wore a grin on his face as he placed his arm around Lestrade’s waist. 

‘This is Loki, this is the man that has asked for my hand in marriage.’

‘My name is Loki, it’s a pleasure to meet Greg’s friends.’

John quickly stood up to give both Lestrade and Loki his congratulations, Sherlock was mumbling something incomprehensible. The rest of their little group stood with shock on their faces, perhaps even gaping.

X

The wedding bells were clinging and Lestrade had never felt as happy as this before. He wasn’t even married to Loki for more than twenty minutes, but he felt that this marriage would last. He knows it, he feels it.

Loki grabs his hand and looks him in his eyes. 

‘Everything will be perfect from this moment onward darling, and you know it.’  
Lestrade smiled back, and whispered in his ear.

‘I’m up all night to get Loki, after all.’

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: http://thewingsoncastielsback.tumblr.com/  
> I usually follow back~!


End file.
